Intimately Familiar
by Rasiaa
Summary: She is intimately familiar with both boredom and Bellatrix. They are quite the opposite, however.


_for public static void_

* * *

Boredom was something with which she was intimately familiar.

"There's someone I want dead."

Bellatrix is also something with which she was intimately familiar.

Alecto raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. "You always want someone dead," she said. Bellatrix dismissed this with a wave of her hand, frowning as she ran her finger along the dusty edge of the bookcase. "Who is it now?"

She doesn't like boredom much, so even though killing wasn't something she was overly interested in - torture sounded more appealing - she would go along with Bellatrix's whims readily enough.

"Muggle worm thought it was a good idea to grope me at the station," she snapped, a snarl twisting her features. "The Dark Lord forbade killing in such public places so we don't alert the Minister but I found where this piece of scum lives so he'll die anyway."

"So why haven't you just gone and offed him then?" Alecto asked, once again bored. "Sounds like he deserves it."

"Forgive me for thinking you might want to have… a little fun," Bellatrix said, her voice dropping suggestively by the end of her statement. She dragged out the words and reached forward, tilting Alecto's head up.

"Show me," Alecto demanded, eyes lighting up.

Bellatrix grinned.

…

They visited at night, knocking on the door.

The man - boy, really - who opened the door looked tired, dressed in overly casual clothes. From what Alecto could see, he was fairly well off - the opposite of what she expected to find.

"Who're you?" the boy asked, leaning on the edge of the doorway. "I didn't call for whores."

Oh, he added another nail to his coffin, Alecto thought viciously. Bellatrix _snapped_.

It was incredible, how fast the boy's face changed from detached to terrified. He yelped and scrambled backward as Bellatrix reached for his throat. He didn't get far, tripping over the long rug in the hall behind him. He collapsed and kept scooting back, not taking his eyes off her. "What the hell, lady?!"

Bellatrix didn't answer. Alecto followed her inside and kicked the door shut. The click seemed to further frighten the boy. His gaze snapped to it hopelessly. He was desperate.

Alecto kicked the rug, and the movement made him even more skittish. He somehow stumbled to his feet and darted to a set of stairs, skipping every other step to get away. Bellatrix laughed, following him leisurely, wand falling into her hand.

Alecto let her go after him. She glanced into the room beyond the hall and found a typical Muggle living room, full of snacks and Muggle nonsense. She curled her lip in disgust and walked off.

She found Bellatrix with the boy in a bedroom.

Bellatrix was standing over him. He had a gag in his mouth and one of Bellatrix's daggers under his eye. She trailed it down his face. Alecto couldn't make out what she was saying from this distance, but whatever it was made the boy cry.

She stopped walking when she reached them. The boy looked at her, almost pleading, and Alecto scoffed. Bellatrix looked up. "Oh, hello there," she said. "Care to try?"

Bellatrix presented her the knife. She took it and knelt. Where Bellatrix made several shallow slits, Alecto started with several stabs in his shoulder. She could hear him trying to scream, but he didn't move. Bellatrix must've bound him with a stunning spell. Shame. It's more fun when they fight.

Alecto's hands quickly became slippery with blood. Bellatrix chuckled behind her, trailing her nail up the inside of his leg. "See what happens when you touch what you're not supposed to?" Bellatrix said, voice soft and deceptively kind. "End it," Bellatrix said.

A quick jab to his throat was all it took. It's nice, sometimes, to get personal with it. She felt the blood on her forearms and small drops on her face. Irritated, she wiped it away.

Bellatrix laughed, standing. "Stupid, filthy animal," she said. "Come."

They left the house together. A quick snap and they entered their safe house, where Bellatrix stopped and turned to kiss her.

This happened rarely; the other woman was enamored with the Dark Lord. She must've been high on adrenaline. Still. Alecto would take what she could get.

Bellatrix licked the blood off her cheek. "How something so repulsive can be so sweet I'll never know," she mused, low and dark.

"It's the aftermath," Alecto gasped out, feeling Bellatrix's hands slip lower, the woman backing her against the wall. The mirror behind her shook and fell with the impact. She could hear it shatter but that didn't matter. Bellatrix's eyes snapped to it in alarm. Alecto huffed. "Kiss me."

Bellatrix hummed a bit and kissed her again, then the door swung open.

The both turned with a snarl, and Wormtail cried out in surprise, cowering. Then, "The Dark Lord requests you," he said.

"Fine," Bellatrix said, and swung her wand to shut the door. Alecto heard him yelp in pain and grinned inwardly. "I suppose we're done here," Bellatrix said.

"I suppose so," Alecto agreed. Bellatrix kissed her again and left.

Alecto was intimately familiar with that, too.


End file.
